The twin's chronicle
by Cromysiel
Summary: Kumpulan kisah si kembar Rin dan Len Kagamine.  Chapter 6 : Karakuri Burst  PART 2  . Request accept, RnR?
1. Paper plane & Prisoner

**Warning : Massive typo**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Yamaha,dll. Ceritanya milik author masing-masing.

**Chapter 1 : Paper plane & Prisoner**

* * *

><p>Suara langkah seseorang mendekat ke arah selnya yang dingin. Len mendekap selimut tipisnya rapat-rapat berusaha kembali ke dalam mimpinya tapi apa daya... Kini pintu selnya berderit menandakan seseorang sudah memasuki ruangan.<p>

"Hey bocah!" Orang itu menarik selimut Len lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh. Len pura-pura kaget padahal ia tau pasti sipir penjara yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi yang mau repot-repot mengganggunya sepagi ini selain si sipir penjara.

Len memutar kedua matanya lalu berjalan keluar dari sel tanpa disuruh. Ia sudah tau apa yang harus di kerjakannya sekarang. Tentu saja, bekerja di lapangan luar.

"Kau tau? Hari ini akan ada pesta besar, tampaknya keadaan putri ketua mengalami peningkatan. Baguslah, si kepala sipir yang menyebalkan itu akan menghabiskan uangnya untuk mentraktir kami semua minum-minum hahaha" sipir itu tertawa keras sambil mendorong punggung len di sepanjang perjalanan.

'Jadi ketua sipir memiliki seorang putri?' Len baru mengetahui fakta tersebut. Informasi memang biasanya cepat simpang siur di dalam penjara ini tapi entah kenapa ia tidak pernah mendengar apapun soal putri ketua sipir.

"Selamat bekerja!" Tubuh Len jatuh ke tanah beserta perlengkapan bekerjanya akibat dorongan sang sipir yang terlalu keras.

"Sial" ia menggerutu sambil memunguti perlengkapannya. Satu lagi robekan di baju hitamnya yang sudah compang-camping. Bagus.

Angin meniup rambut pirangnya perlahan, itu membuatnya merinding mengingat udara yang sangat dingin pagi ini. Semuanya tampak sempurna tapi tidak bagi Len. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terjebak disini. Terisolasi dari dunia luar dan mendekam selamanya di tempat ini...

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar pagar pembatas. Terlihat rumput hijau membentang luas dengan bunga-bunga liar bertaburan di atasnya. Berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan gersang dan abu-abu yang ada di dalam pagar besi berduri. Seandainya ada sesuatu yang menghubungkannya keluar...

Disaat yang sama Rin mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangannya. Persiapannya sudah matang, ini adalah hari pertamanya keluar atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari ruangannya sendiri. Rumah sakit memang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Ia menggunakan gaun putih pendeknya, scarf pink dan tidak lupa topi besar untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sempurna! Ia tersenyum lalu kembali melakukan kegiatan mengendap-endapnya.

Setelah melewati beberapa perawat, pasien, juga dokter akhirnya bisa juga ia keluar dari sana. Ia menghirup udara dengan satu tarikan nafas. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang, kebebasan.

Kini ia sudah melangkah ringan menjauhi rumah sakit tapi masalahnya, ia tidak tau apa-apa soal dunia luar. Satu-satunya peta yang bisa ia temukan adalah peta menuju entah kemana yang diambilnya dari meja ayahnya.

...

Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

Entah untuk ke yang berapa kalinya Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar pagar sampai-sampai kepalanya jadi korban pukulan si sipir. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya kesal tapi tetap mengulangi kegiatannya. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing di luar pagar kawat pembatas.

Seorang gadis! Len hampir bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri saat Rin semakin lama semakin dekat dengan pagar kawat pembatas. Siapa... Dia?

"Huh? Ini kan tempat bekerja papa" Rin melihat pagar kawat berduri tinggi yang memblokir jalannya. Walau waktu itu ia masih kecil, sayup-sayup ia masih ingat tempat ini. Seingatnya papa bilang disini tempat orang-orang jahat dikurung.

Ia memandang lurus menembus pagar dan menyadari seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Biasanya kalau ada orang yang memerhatikan dengan ekspresi seaneh ini pasti ia sudah lari terbirit-birit tapi... Entah kenapa ia malah ingin menghampiri figur yang sekarang sedang memiringkan kepalanya dengan posisi aneh.

Rin berjalan berhati-hati ke dekat pagar kawat tapi tetap menyembunyikan keberadaannya di balik rerumputan panjang. Len akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berjalan menuju ambang pagar.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Len menjerit keras-keras di dalam hati. Ada seorang gadis di depannya dan ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"He-" ucapannya terpotong saat Rin mulai memelototinya. Len tidak mengerti, bukannya menyapa itu hal standar yang dilakukan seseorang untuk berkenalan?

'Jangan-jangan dia tidak mau berkenalan denganku?'

Rin menggeleng kesal saat melihat wajah Len yang kecewa. Ia membuat isyarat tangan mencoba menunjuk sipir yang sedang berjalan-jalan memukuli para narapidana dengan tongkatnya. Lalu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Kita. Berdua. Mati. Kalau. Dia. Tau."

Len menangkap isyarat dari Rin lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Ternyata bukan karena gadis itu tidak mau berkenalan dengannya! Tapi karena sipir yang mengawasiku. Bisa-bisa ia dan gadis itu kena masalah kalau sampai ketauan.

"SEMUANYA! KEMBALI KE SEL MASING-MASING!"

'Sial' tampaknya waktu bekerja sudah berakhir kini saatnya Len kembali masuk ke dalam sel dinginnya.

Sebelum pergi Len membisikkan ucapan tanpa suara kepada sang gadis.

"Kembalilah besok. Aku akan mencari cara untuk berbicara denganmu."

Lalu ia berlalu tenggelam diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang memakai baju sama persis seperti dengannya. Rin tersenyum dan berlari pergi.

Semalaman Len tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus menerus memikirkan cara untuk menghubungi gadis itu tanpa harus berkata-kata. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan cara, sedikit berisiko tapi merupakan ide paling cemerlang yang bisa ia pikirkan. Pesawat kertas.

Masalahnya ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibuat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Alat tulis, tidak punya. Kertas paling hanya sisa dari bekas pembukus makanan dan kertas seperti itu tidak akan bisa terbang dibawa angin.

Karena itulah tadi malam Len mengadakan transaksi dengan seseorang di sebelah selnya. Ia harus menukar selimut kesayangannya dengan sebuah pensil tumpul dan selembar kertas.

"Giliranmu bocah" seperti biasa sipir itu berteriak membangunkannya. Sipir itu tampak heran karena selimut Len hilang entah kemana. Len membalas wajah heran sang sipir dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sesampainya di lapangan bekerja Len buru-buru kembali ke posisinya kemarin. Rin juga tampaknya hadir di tempat yang sama. Ia melongokkan wajahnya melihat Len yang daritadi masih tersenyum. Mata birunya jadi tertutup karena cengirannya yang terlalu lebar.

Len menunjuk pesawat kertas yang ia buat lalu menurunkan tingkat cengirannya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Ia melemparkannya ke langit. Ketinggian pagar kawat ini cukup tinggi, ia jadi khawatir pesawatnya itu tidak berhasil melewati perbatasan.

'Terbanglah'

Keduanya sama-sama menahan nafas saat pesawat kertas itu melewati pagar kawat lalu melesat terbang jauh dari tempat Rin bersembunyi. Rin berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar pesawat kertas itu, ia melompat dan akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya.

Len menarik nafas lega lalu menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Rin segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Rin mengangguk lalu pergi dari tempat itu sambil menggenggam pesawat kertasnya erat-erat.

* * *

><p><em>Hey...<em>

_Sebenarnya kata itu yang mau kukatakan kemarin.. Tapi yaaah dengan kejamnya kau memotong ucapanku dengan pelototanmu yang seram itu hahaha_

_Oh ya, namaku Len. Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang err begitu hmm cantik sepertimu,tentu saja karena di tempat ini tidak ada perempuan sama sekali hahaha_

_Sudahlah, lupakan candaanku yang tidak lucu itu._

_Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Beritahu aku besok ya..._

_-Len_

Rin tersenyum simpul setelah membacanya. Sepertinya Len anak yang baik... Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat itu ya?

Ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Keadaannya memang membaik beberapa hari kemarin tapi tampaknya penyakitnya kambuh lagi sekarang. Apa karena 2 hari ini ia berjalan-jalan ke luar ya?

Tidak.

Ini satu-satunya bukti yang mengikatkannya pada dunia luar... Ia menggenggam suratnya erat. Len...

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Rin pergi lagi ke penjara tempat ayahnya bekerja. Ia membawa sebuah pesawat kertas yang terbuat dari kertas putih bersih berbeda dengan kertas kecoklatan yang diterbangkan Len kemarin.<p>

Seperti dugaannya, Len berada di tempat biasa dengan muka yang cemas tapi berubah menjadi senyuman begitu ia melihat Rin datang.

Pesawat itupun kini berpindah ke tangan Len.

Dalam selnya yang gelap ia membuka surat itu perlahan lahan

_Selamat pagi Len_

_Maafkan perbuatanku 2 hari yang lalu... Hanya saja aku takut sipir itu mengetahui keberadaanku.._

_Namaku Rin, senang berkenalan denganmu._

_Ohya Len, sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa ada di sana? Kurasa kau bukan orang yang jahat. Aku rasa... Kau orang yang baik._

_Besok kau akan membalas suratku kan? Kau harus berkata ya. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak _

_-Rin_

Sekarang Len yang tersenyum senang.

* * *

><p>Begitulah. Pada akhirnya setiap hari keduanya bergantian mengirim surat. Mereka menceritakan tentang kehidupan masing-masing walau tidak semuanya mereka bongkar. Len yang merahasiakan alasan ia berada di tempat itu dan Rin yang merahasiakan identitas dan tempat tinggalnya.<p>

Mereka karakter yang sangat berbeda tapi mereka mampu saling melengkapi... Makin lama mereka makin sadar kalau keduanya memiliki kesamaan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kesepian.

Hari ini beda dengan hari-hari lainnya, hujan tampak menghiasi langit pagi ini. Rin terpaksa diam di kamarnya. Cuaca bukan satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia harus diam di kamar... Penyakitnya bertambah parah... Penglihatannya dan pendengarannya menjadi tidak peka.

Untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri ia mulai membuka surat dari Len yang ia sembunyikan di kolong kasurnya. Saat membacanya rasanya hari Rin menjadi menyenangkan, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah saat ia membaca beberapa paragraf yang Len tulis tentang dirinya. Ia sadar 100% bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Awalnya ia terheran-heran dengan hal bernama "cinta" yang sering ia baca di bukunya. Tapi begitu merasakannya sendiri... Rasanya seperti.. Ah! Ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik surat yang dipegang Rin. Ia terkejut setengah mati saat melihat ayahnya membaca surat dari Len. Pendengarannya yang mulai memburuk membuatnya tidak menyadari ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Semakin lama wajah ayahnya semakin menakutkan.

"Apa ini Rin?" Ia membentak Rin.

"P-papa I-i-ini"

"Semua ini tidak berguna!" Ia meremas surat itu hingga menjadi sebuah gumpalan bola lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

"Mulai sekarang berhenti menemui siapapun dia! Papa tidak mau tau lagi!" Teriakan terakhir disertai dengan debuman pintu yang keras. Rin mengambil kertas yang kini sudah seperti onggokan sampah dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

><p>Sudah lama sekali Len tidak melihat Rin. Kertas-kertas kosong kini sudah mulai menumpuk di kolong kasurnya. Setiap hari ia tetap menjalankan rutinitasnya walaupun Rin tidak datang. Tampaknya untuk waktu yang lumayan lama ia bisa berhenti memasok kertas-kertas.<p>

"Rin... Kemana kau pergi"

"Bocah! Giliranmu!" Si sipir datang seperti biasa. Len berjalan bermalas-malasan ke luar dari selnya.

Ia bekerja seperti biasa tapi sesekali ia melirik ke arah tempat Rin biasa bersembunyi. Setelah beberapa kali usahanya gagal akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan kembali bekerja. Saat itulah ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Psst Len"

'RIN!'

Ia langsung berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. Rin bergaya seperti biasanya tapi ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini. Wajahnya tampak jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Rin menghela nafasnya keras lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia harus kuat, demi dirinya sendiri dan juga demi Len...

Ini... Yang terakhir...

Ia melemparkan pesawat kertasnya beserta semua perasaanya ke langit.

Len menangkapnya beberapa detik kemudian dan langsung membacanya.

Wajahnya langsung berubah kecewa setelah membacanya. Kemarahan dan kesedihan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Rin akan meninggalkannya.

Rin memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ada air mata.

Ia membalikkan badannya melangkah pergi, langkahnya terhenti saat Len tiba-tiba berteriak

"Kumohon jangan pergi Rin! Kau tidak tau betapa berartinya kau bagiku!" Len berusah keras menahan air matanya

"Apakah kau akan kembali kesini? Surat ini... Akan terus kusimpan dan kuingat di dalam hatiku. Dan aku akan terus berada disini, menunggumu. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali"

Semua emosi tercampur aduk. Keduanya tidak dapat menahan emosi masing-masing. Akhirnya Rin melepaskan tangisannya sambil berlari menjauhi Len. "Selamat tinggal... Len"

"Jangan pergi Rin!" Len terus berteriak hingga para sipir penjara menghampirinya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalan sel. Len tidak peduli lagi, ia terus meneriakkan nama Rin hingga akhirnya suaranya serak sendiri. Ia telan bulat-bulat rasa sedihnya saat seorang sipir tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

* * *

><p>Saat sampai di rumah sakit tubuh Rin sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan bebannya sendiri. Ia roboh di depan rumah sakit dan diangkut oleh beberapa orang perawat. Keadaannya kritis.<p>

Dengan terburu-buru ayah Rin menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan tapi dicegah oleh para perawat. Dalam keadaan kritisnya Rin terus meneriakkan nama seseorang... Len.

Ayah Rin mengepalkan tangannya. Semua karena anak itu... Keadaan Rin seperti ini karena anak itu! Ia harus memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal padanya.

* * *

><p>Len berdiam di lantai selnya yang dingin membaca berulang-ulang kali surat terakhir Rin. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya sesingkat ini. Air matanya menggenang di matanya tapi enggan turun dari sana. Sekali lagi ia membacakan surat itu berharap semua ini hanya mimpi<p>

_Len..._

_Aku harus pergi... Ke tempat yang sangat jauh... Kurasa ini surat yang terakhir.. Aku tidak akan bisa bertukar surat atau bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Kau tidak tahu betapa berterimakasihnya aku kepadamu. Terimakasih atas segala hal yang kau bagi kepadaku dan terimakasih telah menjadi pendengarku yang paling baik. Kau ingat aku pernah bilang bahwa aku kesepian? Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan adanya kau._

_Aku mencintaimu... Tapi cukup sampai disini..._

_Selamat tinggal Len._

Tangannya bergetar. Semuanya bukan mimpi ini nyata...

Lamunannya terganggu saat tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrag pintu selnya dan beringsut masuk kedalamnya. Selnya yang kecil tampak semakin sempit dengan kehadiran 4 orang di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau baca, berikan padaku" salah satu yang paling dominan dalam kelompok itu berkata dengan suara memerintah. Sepertinya dia kepala sipir penjara, dilihat dari seragamnya yang berbeda dengan 2 orang lainnya.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya bingung sambil memegang kertasnya lebih erat.

"Berikan padaku!" Kepala sipir menarik surat yang dipegang Len dengan keras sehingga pegangannya mengendor dan akhirnya surat itu berpindah tangan.

Ia membacanya dengan geram, wajahnya memerah marah.

"Kembalikan!" Len meronta-ronta dalam pegangan 2 sipir yang kuat. Tanggannya dipiting ke belakang sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

Kepala sipir itu tersenyum picik walau jelas-jelas tergenang air mata di matanya.

"Kembalikan? Kau. Kembalikan anakku." Lalu ia merobek-robek surat itu menjadi serpihan kecil lalu menebarkannya ke atas kepala Len.

...

...

...

Hening. Len yang sejak tadi menahan emosinya menjadi lepas kendali.

Kejadian itu hanya berselang beberapa detik. Len yang lepas kontrol berhasil melepaskan pitingan tangannya lalu menerjang wajah kepala sipir hingga ia terjatuh berdebam ke lantai sel yang dingin.

Kedua sipir mencoba memegang tangan Len yang meronta-ronta sambil berteriak.

Entah kenapa yang dirasakan ayah Rin sekarang bukanlah kepuasan. Yang ia rasakan sekarang ada rasa iba...

"Kembalikan suratku! Kembalikan! Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Rin kembali kesini! KEMBALIKAAAAAN!" Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata birunya meninggalkan bercak samar-samar di baju hitamnya yang compang-camping.

Kepala sipir itu menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat untuk membawa len ke ruang hukuman mati.

Len akhirnya hanya bisa diam saat tubuhnya yang kurus dibanting masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap.

Ia tau konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi saat memukul seorang kepala sipir. Kematian.

"Rin... Aku..." Pintu ruangan itu mulai menutup tidak menyisakan cahaya sedikitpun. Len dapat mencium bau gas aneh yang mulai memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..." Tenggorokannya mulai terasa panas tapi ia bersikeras mengucapkan sepatah demi dua patah kata.

"Maafkan aku... Aku harap kita... Bisa berada di... Tempat yang sama... Aku akan menunggumu... Di tempat biasa" kini tenggorokannya rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik. Ia meronta-ronta memegangi tenggorokannya. Suaranya tidak mau keluar lagi.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

"RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!"

Selamat tinggal, Rin.

* * *

><p>Semakin hari keadaannya makin buruk. Selang infus hampir menusuk setiap urat nadinya. Masker oksigen tersemat di mulutnya.<p>

Kini ia tidak yakin dimana dirinya sebenarnya. Ia tidak merasa sedang berbaring di kasur empuknya, rasanya seperti sudah melayang dari tubuhnya sendiri tapi suara detak jantungnya masih terdengar sayup-sayup.

Pip... Pip... Pip... Pip...

Konstan dan stabil tapi lemah.

"Len... Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau bisa bertahan tanpa aku... Aku kesepian disini... Pertemuan terakhir kita tidak begitu baik, kuharap kau tidak salah paham..."

Ia mengingat-ingat surat terakhir yang diberikan Len padanya.

_Rin,_

_Kenapa kau jarang sekali datang akhir-akhir ini?_

_Apa kau sakit? Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja daripada datang kesini. Tapi jangan juga sih... Aku kan jadi kesepian disini tanpamu._

_Oiya Rin kemarin aku memimpikan sesuatu yang indah loh. Jarang-jarang mimpi indah datang dalam tidurku._

_Dalam mimpiku itu kita berdua sedang bermain bersama di padang rumput hijau penuh dengan bunga-bunga liar. Wajahmu tersenyum gembira, dalam mimpiku itu juga bajuku yang lusuh ini terjahit dengan rapi hahaha._

_Oh lupakan saja leluconku itu. Tapi yang jelas... Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Mungkin itu suatu pertanda?_

_Di pertemuan berikutnya aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. Tentu saja secara langsung tanpa pesawat kertas ini. Kutunggu kau di tempat biasa ya?_

"Aku lelah berpura-pura kuat..." Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Sebelum pergi... Aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi.. Sekali lagi... Sekali lagi!" Ia merasakan nafasnya tercekat lalu terdengar beberapa orang memasuki ruangan dengan panik.

Pip... Pip... Pip.. Pip. Pip Pip Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-

* * *

><p>Semua memori mereka berkelebat terputar dalam kepala mereka masing-masing. Betapa menyenangkan hari-hari terakhir ini.<p>

Tertawa, menangis, tersipu berbagai macam emosi dirasakannya di dalam hatinya seperti air hangat yang membanjiri hatinya.

Kita memang berada di dua dunia yang berbeda...

"Aku berada di penjara yang pintunya tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi."

"Aku berada di sebuah rumah sakit, nyawa dan deru nafasku akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat."

Hal yang sama dari keduanya adalah... Kesepian

Satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan 2 dunia yang berbeda itu hanyalah sebuah pesawat kertas yang gontai diterbangkan angin.

"Aku percaya kegelapan yang memisahkan kita ini suatu saat akan mempertemukan kita kembali..." mereka berdua berpikir disela-sela kematiannya.

"Maka, izinkan aku... Berada di tempat yang sama dengannya"

* * *

><p>Rin membuka matanya perlahan lalu menutupnya kembali saat seberkas cahaya menerangi wajahnya.<p>

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya di sekitarnya?

"Di-dimana ini?" Sebuah padang rumput hijau terbentang luas dengan bunga-bunga liar berwarna-warni bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Ini... Mimpi?

Ia berdiri lalu membersihkan gaun putihnya yang terkena noda tanah.

Rin...

"Huh?" Rin membolak - balikkan kepalanya mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya

Rin... Ikuti suaraku...

Rin berlari menembus rumput liar yang semakin lama semakin panjang mentupi mukanya. Ia menyibak rumput yang mengenai hidungnya lalu langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat ia melihat seseorang.

Len...

"Hey Rin, akhirnya kita berada di tempat yang sama"

"Len!" Rin berlari sekuat tenaga menabrak tubuh Len dan mendekapnya erat.

"Whoa, sabar dulu tuan putri" Len mengaduh kesakitan tapi malah tersenyum dan membelai kepala Rin yang topinya sudah terbang entah kemana.

"Kita akan terus bersama kan?"

"Ya... Selamanya"

* * *

><p><strong>OKAAAAAAY! AKHIRNYA BERES! Selanjutnya masih akan ada banyak lagi, bisa request tinggal review aja ;-)<strong>

**RnR pleaseeeee**


	2. Paradichlorobenzene & Antichlorobenzene

**Warning : Massive typo**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Yamaha,dll. Ceritanya milik author masing-masing.

**Chapter 2 : Paradichlorobenzene & Antichlorobenzene**

* * *

><p>Sirene darurat berbunyi nyaring menandakan suatu kejadian berbahaya terjadi di dalam mansion. Para pengawal berseragam langsung memasuki kamar megah yang berwarna ke emasan.<p>

Tapi sudah terlambat.

Disana seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun tertunduk disamping kasur memegangi tangan ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Matanya menatap kosong tidak ada air mata sedikitpun.

Para pengawal tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mereka ikut menunduk dan terdiam di posisinya masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kejar pengkhianat yang membunuh ayahku. Sekarang!" Matanya berkilat marah. Ia membentangkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, memberi perintah seperti apa yang ayahnya biasa lakukan.

Para pengawal memberikan salut lalu berlarian ke berbagai arah.

"Akan kubalaskan dendamu... Papa"

* * *

><p>Len terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bising yang memekakkan telinga.<p>

"Len! Bangun! Bawa semua perlengkapanmu dan kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Ayahnya tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya.

Len yang tadinya mau protes langsung menutup mulutnya begitu melihat tangan ayahnya yang berlumuran darah segar.

Belum selesai ia mengepak, ayahnya langsung menyeret lengannya sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Ayah! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa! Cari ke setiap ruangan! Temukan mereka!" Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Len, sebuah suara terdengar keras dari arah kamarnya. Tampak beberapa orang berseragam memasuki kamarnya.

Len dan ayahnya bersembunyi di celah lorong tidak jauh dari sana.

"Dengarkan ayah. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti berjanjilah kau akan membalaskan dendamku. Pimpinlah negeri ini dengan kekuasaanmu dan lumurilah rakyatmu dengan darah dari pemimpin keji yang akan meneruskan pemerintahan ini."

"Tapi ay-"

DOR!

Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Ternyata pengawal yang sudah selesai memeriksa kamarnya sudah mulai berjalan di lorong. Mereka mengetahui keberadaan Len dan ayahnya lalu suara senapan terdengar. Ayah Len jatuh ke tanah lalu darah mulai menggenangi lantai yang semula putih bersih.

Len menatap badan ayahnya yang tidak bergerak lagi, telinganya berdenging. Mengabaikan perasaannya ia langsung berlari ke luar dari mansion itu begitu beberapa pengawal menembakinya dengan senapan. Ia terus berlari. Berlari. Berlari bersama-sama kebencian yang sudah terlanjur tertanam di hatinya. Hingga akhirnya wujudnya lenyap di telan oleh pepohonan dan gelapnya malam.

* * *

><p><strong>5 tahun kemudian<strong>

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka." Rin menggebrag meja kayunya hingga beberapa kertas berterbangan jatuh ke lantai.

"Keberadaan mereka membahayakan kita. Kehidupan mereka hanya dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Kita tidak perlu menunjukkan belas kasihan kepada mereka yang hanya memikirkan balas dendam dan memiliki pikiran yang rendah" Semakin banyak kertas-kertas dan alat tulis yang berhamburan di lantai. Asisten Rin memungutinya dalam diam walaupun tangannya gemetaran bukan main.

"Berapa korban yang mati terbunuh karena mereka?"

"I-i-ni tabelnya n-nona" ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Kegiatan meneror pemerintahan ini sudah mulai melewati batas! Apa yang mereka inginkan? Revolusi? Membalikkan pemerintahan? Menjijikan.

Rin menghela nafas panjang. Terlalu banyak beban yang bisa ia pikul sendirian. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, ialah satu-satunya pewaris tahta sebagai pemimpin di kotanya yang damai ini.

Sebenarnya jabatan itu bisa saja diberikan kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Hanya saja... Ia membutuhkan kekuasaan yang besar apabila ingin mengejar dan menghukum orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

Ia cukup peduli pada rakyatnya tapi hasratnya untuk membalas dendam jauh lebih besar daripada keinginannya memimpin. Sebagai bentuk kepeduliannya ia masih terus mengembangkan beberapa peraturan yang dulu dibuat ayahnya untuk menjaga keselamatan rakyatnya.

Rin melihat pantulan wajahnya di layar monitor laptopnya yang mati. Ia hampir tidak mengenali pantulan dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya dipenuhi dengan kebencian, bibirnya tidak pernah lagi menyunggingkan senyuman. Benar-benar bukan dirinya yang dulu.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Pengorbanan memang diperlukan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Ia menyalakan laptopnya lalu pantulan dirinya hilang.

* * *

><p>Len menutup laptop hitamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang. Ia membawanya lalu berjalan ke luar dari dalam mansionnya.<p>

"Hari yang cerah tuan. Kemana kau akan pergi hari ini?"

"Aku?" Len tersenyum sinis kepada pengawal yang menanyainya.

"Aku mau membeli kopi di... kota kedamaian" lalu ia tertawa sambil menepuk pundak sang pengawal.

Pengawal itu tidak dapat menemukan setitik pun rasa humor dari perkataan Len barusan. Yang ada dia jadi merinding sendiri mendengar tawa Len yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan dan yang lebih parahnya lagi... Saat Len berkata 'kota kedamaian' artinya ia sudah ada di puncak kekesalannya.

Untuk mencapai pusat kota, Len harus menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang di kiri dan kanannya adalah hutan. Tapi Len tidak takut lagi melewatinya karena hampir seluruh teritorial hutan ini sudah menjadi daerah kekuasannya. Ya, sekarang ia sudah menjadi pimpinan dari gerakan anti pemerintah yang bermarkas di selatan kota.

Perjuangannya selama 5 tahun tidaklah mudah. Ia harus berjuang dengan keras mengumpulkan bidak-bidak yang memiliki kebencian sama besar dengan kebenciannya akan peraturan dan hukum.

Peraturan dan hukum bodoh yang dibuat Rin membuat Len muak. Menurutnya peraturan itu dibuat hanya untuk melindungi sisi pemerintahan. Memuakkan.

Akhirnya sampai juga Len di kedai minum kopi favoritnya. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya disini. Disini ia hanyalah seorang Len tanpa embel-embel sebagai pemimpin gerakan anti pemerintah. Ia hampir melupakan fakta itu saat sedang bersantai disini tapi ia akan selalu mengingatnya saat...

"Bersulang untukmu nona" Len mengangkat cup kopi hitamnya ke arah CCTV yang sedang mengawasinya. Seorang gadis yang ada diseberangnya mengangkat gelasnya dengan malu-malu. Padahal yang Len maksud bukanlah gadis itu... Tapi sudahlah. Len tersenyum seadanya.

Ia membayar kopinya lalu segera keluar dari dalam kedai menuju jalan setapak yang baru saja ia lalui.

"Perang akan segera pecah. Hanya akan ada kau dan aku. Balas dendamku."

* * *

><p>Rin tertawa naas saat ia memperhatikan visualisasi Len berjalan santai keluar dari kedai kopi di kotanya.<p>

"Lancang sekali mulut pembelot itu"

Sudah lama hal seperti itu terjadi. Tampaknya Len yang sudah memiliki kekuasaan besar tidak takut lagi untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah musuhnya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Rin jengkel setengah mati karena pada kenyataannya hal itu benar. Ia tidak bisa menyerang Len secara langsung.

Dengan geram ia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di keyboardnya. Len memancingnya untuk memulai suatu permainan dan ia dengan senang hati akan menyambutnya.

To : Kagamine Len

Kalian ini hanya sekumpulan babi yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi kan? Sekumpulan kucing dan babi yang dipenuhi oleh rasa cemburu. Aku terima tantanganmu Len."

Send?

Message Sent.

Pernyataan perang telah dikirimkan.

* * *

><p>Perang pun pecah.<p>

Gerakan anti pemerintah yang dipimpin oleh Len bergerak atas nama revolusi dan pemerintah yang dipimpin oleh Rin bergerak atas nama keadilan.

Sebenarnya keduanya menjalankan perang ini hanya untuk membalaskan dendam di hatinya masing-masing.

Len mengakuinya di dalam hati akan tetapi Rin berteriak menolak mengakuinya.

Kesamaan keduanya terungkap, mereka hanya mempergunakan rakyatnya sebagai sarana balas dendam.

Hasil dari peperangan itu hanyalah korban jiwa. Kedua kubu merasakan kehilangan yang sama-sama besar.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan keduanya berdiri di podium masing-masing memberikan dukungan kepada rakyatnya yang mulai kehabisan tenaga.

Rin di tengah kota dan Len di selatan kota.

"Rakyatku yang tercinta... Peperangan yang terjadi sekarang hanyalah sebuah proses untuk menciptakan kedamaian..." Rin berkata dengan mata sendu yang dibuat-buat.

"Apakah menurut kalian peperangan ini adalah hal yang terbaik? Ya. Kita harus menyingkirkan mereka, buatlah mereka sadar akan keberadaan kita!" Len berkata dengan nada suara bijaksana yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku berjanji akan membangun kota menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Aku berjanji" hatinya sakit saat mengatakan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditepatinya? Rakyatnya terdiam dan mencamkan kata-kata Rin di dalam hatinya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada kalian... Tapi setidaknya perang ini akan menunjukan sedikit harga diri yang masih kita miliki dan kalian dapat membalaskan dendam kalian masing - masing!"

Lebih tepatnya, dendamku...

Hatinya terluka saat mengatakan pidato itu. Semua yang ia katakan sebenarnya bukan untuk rakyatnya, semuanya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Rakyatnya mendengarkan dengan hikmat seakan-akan semua perkataan itu memang benar-benar diucapkan Len untuk mereka.

"Perang harus berlanjut!" Serentak keduanya berbicara dari tempat yang berbeda dan disambut oleh hiruk pikuk rakyatnya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Peperangan terus berlanjut...<p>

Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kesedihan dan kebenciannya pada kubu yang berlawanan.

Kedua kubu selalu memikirkan perdamaian setiap kali mereka berperang, tapi... Pemimpin mereka yang tamak tidak pernah mau menghentikan peperangan ini.

Kedamaian dan ketentraman yang Rin janjikan tidak juga datang.

Dan...

Rasa puas akan balas dendam yang Len janjikan tidak juga datang.

Mereka duduk di kursi kekuasaanya masing-masing. Satu hal terbesit dipikiran mereka.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini... Sebenarnya apa yang kuperjuangkan?" Mereka menatap ke luar jendela melihat simpang-siur orang-orang yang terluka.

Mereka melihat dari sudut pandangnya masing-masing, memegang teguh apa yang mereka sebut kebenaran. Saat mereka berpikir dari sisi yang bersebrangan... Mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang jahat dan mana yang baik. Sekali lagi mereka hanya memperjuangkan apa yang mereka anggap benar.

"Apa yang kulakukan ini salah?"

Keduanya membuka laptopnya bersiap mengirimkan surat perdamaian tapi...

Kenangan demi kenangan menyakitkan mulai terputar di kepalanya. Egonya menang. Rasa cemburu menguasai hati mereka.

Mereka menutup laptopnya dengan debuman keras dan berteriak memberi perintah.

"Walaupun harus melakukan tindakan keras, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan mereka! Sampai mereka tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Kebenarannya tidak penting, kekalahan mereka adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku puas!"

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bersisa.<p>

Keduanya kehilangan pasukan dan rakyatnya sendiri.

Yang ada hanya kehancuran.

Akan tetapi...

Mereka tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya masing-masing dan terus menerus mengulanginya.

Ego, kemarahan, kebencian, cemburu, balas dendam

Tidak akan ada habisnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka perangi?

Dirinya sendiri.

Yang satu adalah kubu yang berisikan makhluk liar yang menginkan balas dendam.

Yang satu lagi adalah kubu yang berisikan makhluk liar yang mengingkan balas dendam tapi berusaha menyerupai manusia.

Peperangan akan terus berlanjut.

"Kubu manakah yang akan kalian pilih?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well harus saya akui lagu ini agak susah buat ditulis soalnya ga ada alur cerita yang jelas hahaha jadi saya mengumpamakannya. Pada intinya isi kedua lagu itu kan 2 pikiran yang bertentangan tapi dalam waktu yang sama juga memiliki kesamaan.<strong>

**RnR? Request masih diterima ;)**


	3. Servant of Evil & Daughter of Evil

**Warning : Massive typo**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Yamaha,dll. Ceritanya milik author masing-masing.

**Chapter 3 : Servant of Evil & Daughter of Evil**

* * *

><p>"Heeeey Leeeeeeeen!" Rin yang berumur 5 tahun berlari kencang dari ujung halaman istana sambil berteriak-teriak. Ia menabrak tubuh Len hingga akhirnya keduanya terjatuh ke rumput hijau. Len mendekap tubuh adiknya agar ia tidak menghantam tanah dengan keras.<p>

"Hahaha pelan-pelan. Ada apa?" Ia mengusap-usap kepala Rin dari daun-daun yang berguguran.

Taman istana memang indahnya tidak ada dua. Rumput hijaunya tertata sangat rapi dengan potongan yang hampir sama, bunga-bunga mawar kuning kesukaan ratu tertanama rapi di pinggirannya. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Lihat ini! Aku membuatkannya untukmu Len" rin menyodorkan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari ranting-ranting lunak yang dijalin menjadi lingkaran. Ia menyerahkannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Len ternganga kagum melihatnya. Bagaimana caranya Rin bisa membuat benda seindah ini?

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja!" Ia memasangkannya ke kepala Len karena sejak tadi Len tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata selain menganga kagum.

"Sangat cocok, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menjadi raja"

"Errr secara teknis sepertinya itu tidak mungkin..."

"RIN! WAKTUNYA PELAJARAN MEMBACA!" Seorang maid menyeruak masuk dari pintu masuk. Matanya membelalak kesal saat melihat Rin sedang bersama Len.

"LEN! BANTU AKU MENCUCI PIRING!" Seorang pelayan memasuki taman melalui pintu keluar. Ia melolototi Len begitu tau ia sedang bersama Rin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Keduanya berteriak serentak.

Maid itu menarik tangan Rin yang mulai menangis menggapai-gapaikan tangannya yang bebas ke arah Len.

Nasib len juga tidak terlalu baik. Karena ia meronta-ronta jauh lebih kuat akhirnya pelayan itu membopongnya di punggung. Tangan kirinya memegang mahkota buatan Rin dan tangan yang satunya lagi juga menggapai - gapai figur Rin yang mulai hilang ditelan rerumputan.

* * *

><p>5 tahun yang lalu kota yang megah itu dikaruniai 2 orang anak kembar. Anak yang diberkahi oleh suara lonceng gereja.<p>

Yang satu diberi nama Len Kagamine dan yang satunya lagi diberi nama Rin Kagamine.

Sejak kecil takdir mereka sudah ditentukan. Mengikuti kebiasaan keluarga kerajaan sejak jaman dahulu, anak paling tua dari sebuah generasi harus menjadi pelayan dan anak yang lebih muda akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan.

Walaupun mereka kembar... Mereka tidak dapat lari dari takdir itu.

Takdir memisahkan mereka.

Len sang pelayan.

Dan

Rin sang putri

* * *

><p><strong>10 tahun kemudian<strong>

Len menghela nafas saat ia melihat kotanya dari menara atas. Rasanya ia sudah tidak mengenali kotanya sendiri, kota yang dulu indah dan cantik kini menjadi gersang dan suram. Kejahatan meningkat karena tingkat ekonomi rakyat yang menurun.

Semua terjadi sejak ratu meninggal dan Rin menggantikan posisinya sebagai ratu. Mungkin usianya yang masih terlalu muda membuatnya tidak terlalu bijaksana dalam menentukan pilihan.

Mahkota mainan yang Rin buat masih disimpannya sampai sekarang. Ia mencium mahkota itu dan ia dapat menghirup wangi kayu lembap di hidungnya.

"Walaupun seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi, teruslah menjadi dirimu sendiri dan tersenyumlah seperti biasa"

"Leeeeeeeeen!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari ruangan utama. Padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh tapi entah kenapa Len masih saja bisa mendengar suara jeritan Rin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Len muncul di hadapan Rin.

"Ada apa tuan putri?"

"Oh, ayolah! Berhenti menyebutku putri! Panggil R-I-N seperti biasa sajaaaa"

"Hahaha baiklah... Ada apa Rin?" Perbuatannya ini sukses mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari penasihat dan para menteri yang ada di sekitar Rin. Ia mencamkan satu hal di pikirannya, jangan memanggil Rin kalau ada di depan mereka.

"Temani aku ke kota sebelah ya? Aku ingin berbelanja di sana."

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan kereta kuda"

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk mempersiapkan kereta kuda. Ia memilih kuda putih yang terlihat tangguh dan kereta hitam yang warnanya kontras dengan warna kuda.

Saat akan naik ke tempat pengemudi tangan Rin melingkar di lengannya.

"Biarkan dia saja yang mengemudi Len" ia menunjuk seorang kusir yang membungkukkan badannya rendah-rendah.

"Huh? Tapi-" ia menoleh ke arah para menteri dan penasehat untuk mendapatkan persetujuan tapi yang ada hanya tatapan tidak suka.

"Ini perintah! Masuk ke dalam kereta, Len Kagamine."

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Len masih menunggu tanda dari atasannya lalu pada akhirnya sang penasehat mengangguk dengan enggan.

"B-baiklah putri"

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Udara sejuk menyeruak masuk melewati jendela kereta yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau membuatku dalam masalah Rin"

"Hmm? Oh ya? Tenang saja! Penasehat tua itu tidak akan berani macam-macam kalau ada aku"

"Hhh jadi... Mau menunjukkan alasanmu mengajakku ke kota sebelah?" Len mengusap dahinya terlihat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Beberapa hari ini Len sebagai pelayan atau yang lebih sering Rin sebut asisten terpaksa mengerjakan beberapa dokumen tertulis yang seharusnya dikerjakan Rin.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Disaat yang sama kereta kuda berhenti mendadak membuat seisi kereta loncat dari tempat duduknya. Rin buru-buru turun dari keretanya lalu berteriak marah kepada sang kusir.

"Sudahlah Rin, ia tidak sengaja. Maafkanlah dia" Len berusah keras menenangkannya. Kini mereka praktis menjadi bahan tontonan orang.

"Tapi dia-" tiba-tiba ocehan Rin terhenti begitu seseorang lewat dengan pengawal di kanan-kirinya. Seorang pria dengan rambut biru dan berpakaian layaknya seorang bangsawan.

Sedetik kemudian Len langsung mengetahui alasan utama kepergian adiknya ke kota ini.

* * *

><p>"Len"<p>

"Hmm?" Len tidak menggerakkan kepalanya dari setumpuk kertas-kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Tangannya sibuk menandatangani, mengecap, dan mencoret kertas-kertas itu.

"Aku berpikir... Bisakah kau menyampaikan surat ini pada pangeran di kota biru yang waktu itu kita kunjungi?"

Normalnya, Len pasti akan memenuhinya karena keinginan Rin adalah perintah baginya. Tetapi mengingat tugasnya yang menumpuk, rasanya ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Kurasa lain kali"

"Tapi leeeeen~"

"Tugasku banyak sekali"

"Ah! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikanmu mengerjakan semua tugas ini? Lagipula kita kan kembar, tidak akan ada yang tau" Rin menatapnya dengan 2 bola mata yang berbinar-binar.

"T-tapi"

...

"Kenapa. Aku. Menurutinya." Len menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding kereta. Ia tau 100% kalau Rin tidak akan mengerjakan tugasnya!

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, kini ia berada di kota itu lagi. Tadi ia sudah mengecek istana dan pengawal yang ada disana bilang pangeran sedang tidak ada.

Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di kereta kudanya sampai si pangeran kembali ke istana.

Saat itulah pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hijau paling cantik yang pernah ia liat. Senyumannya mengembang manis.

Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Saat itulah ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Jadi ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Disaat yang sama Rin yang diam-diam mengikuti Len ke kota ini untuk memastikan suratnya sampai atau tidak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang bersama dengan pangerannya! Gadis itu memeluk lengan pangerannya dengan manja.

Mata Rin langsung berkaca-kaca, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan jubah coklat lalu kembali ke kereta kudanya.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya Len tidak berhasil mengirimkan suratnya.<p>

"Apa Rin akan marah? Yah... sudahlah. lagipula dengan begini aku punya alasan untuk pergi ke kota itu lagi"

Len berjalan menunduk ke ruang utama. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya Rin berada di singgasananya menatap Len dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menutupi setengah mukanya dengan kipas besar sementara tangan kirinya memegang setangkai mawar hijau yang indah. Mata birunya tampak sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Cari."

"Huh?"

"Cari dan bunuh semua wanita berambut hijau di negeri ini."

"A-apa?" Len kaget setengah mati. Memorinya terlintas pada gadis cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, kalau tidak salah tadi gadis itu sedang bersama seseorang... Apa jangan-jangan...

"Bunuh dengan tanganmu Len... Balaskan dendamku padanya..."

"T-t-tapi"

"Sekarang!" Rin membentaknya matanya membelalak mengerikan. Begitu Rin melihat wajah kakanya yang ragu ia melunakkan nada bicaranya.

"Keinginanku adalah perintah bagimu"

Ya, keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku. Rin.

* * *

><p>Dengan bala pasukannya Len mendatangi kota hijau yang dimana semua wanitanya berambut hijau. Setiap kegiatannya diawasi oleh orang suruhan Rin.<p>

Ia membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh puluhan wanita berambut hijau yang tidak ia kenali. Berharap tidak menemukan gadis yang dimaksud. Tapi takdir berkata lain...

Gadis itu melewati setapak jalan yang lengang sambil membawa sekeranjang apel. Ia berteriak histeris saat ia melihat Len dengan wajah kusut membawa sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

Len tetap diam di tempatnya tidak tahu harus apa. Orang suruhan Rin mendorong punggungnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus membunuhnya sekarang.

Maaf...

Maaf...

Maaf...

* * *

><p>Rin menjerit takut saat melihat Len keluar dari kereta dengan baju berlumuran darah. Ia tidak menyangka pemandangan di hadapannya akan semengerikan ini.<p>

"Len... A-apa misi berhasil?"

Sejenak ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Lalu ia tersenyum sendu.

"Misi selesai. Aku lelah sekali, kurasa aku akan tidur lebih awal"

"Baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat Len"

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa rasanya hati Rin tidak tenang. Ia belum pernah melihat wajah Len sesedih itu... Apa ada masalah?<p>

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghibur Len dengan membawakannya secangkir teh panas. Saat sampai di depan kamarnya samar-samar Rin bisa mendengar suara Len. Ia pun mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aku... Aku..." Len berdiri membelakangi Rin sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Len dengan jelas.

"Maafkan... Aku..." Terdengar suara tangisan.

"Kenapa... Kenapa? Kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti?" Len mencengkram dadanya kencang-kencang berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya.

"!" Len... Menangis? Apa yang salah? Apa aku... Menyakitinya?

* * *

><p>2 hari kemudian surat tentang tragedi di kota hijau sampai ke tangan pangeran biru. Ia marah besar karena kematian kekasihnya.<p>

Untungnya seseorang gadis berambut putih yang selamat dari tragedi itu memberikan informasi padanya tentang pelaku kejadian tragis ini.

**Rin Kagamine**.

Pangeran itu menyewa seorang pendekar dari kerajaan merah untuk melakukan gebrakan rakyat di kota Rin dan membunuhnya.

"Hancurkan kota itu, eksekusi putri Rin di depan rakyatnya."

* * *

><p>"Rin apa kau pikir rakyatmu sedikit terlantar?" Len memilih kata yang paling halus untuk menyinggungnya.<p>

Pagi ini mereka bersantai-santai di taman kerajaan. Kegiatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Taman itu tampak sama seperti taman dalam ingatan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu hanya saja kini bunga mawar kuning mulai kalah oleh mawar hitam.

"Hmmm tidak. Biarkan saja mereka, lagipula aku tidak begitu perduli"

"Oh begitu..." Len tampak murung mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa.. Lupakanlah. Oh ya Rin snack hari ini brioche loh"

"Hahahahahaha Len kau ini!" Ia tertawa. Matanya menutup saking lebar senyumannya.

Len memperhatikan Rin dengan takjub. Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa seperti itu saat rakyatnya terlantar kelaparan di luar sana?

Tapi... Sebagai kakaknya, ia harus menjaga Rin baik-baik walaupun itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Len menggenggam tangan Rin erat-erat.

"Tuan putri! Tuan putri!" Momen damai itu terganggu saat seorang pelayan berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

"Putri! Anda harus cepat melarikan diri dari tempat ini! Pendekar dari kerajaan merah memimpin rakyat akan datang kemari untuk memberi hukuman eksekusi untukmu!"

"A-apa?"

Len sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Hari ini memang akan datang suatu saat nanti tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Ia menarik tangan Rin dan menyeretnya ke ruang utama. Rin mengaduh kesakitan tetapi tidak digubris olehnya. Sesampainya di ruang utama Rin melepaskan cengkraman Len sambil menatapnya marah.

"Apa-apaan kau Len Kagamine?"

"Maafkan perbuatanku yang lancang ini tuan putri..." Ia menatap lantai dengan tatapan sedih. Rin jadi tidak enak hati melihat kakanya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu... Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Len meraih baju cadangan yang sudah ia sembunyikan di bawah singgasana. Ia mengganti bajunya sendiri dengan gaun cadangan itu lalu melepaskan pita yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Waktunya sempit..." Suara gemuruh orang-orang terdengar sangat dekat. Mereka meneriakkan nama sang putri dengan nada yang mengerikan. Mereka ingin dirinya mati sekarang juga.

"Ini, terimalah bajuku. Pakai ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari istana. Taman kerajaan memiliki jalan rahasia disekitar pohon maple yang memiliki tanda cap kerajaan"

"T-tapi Len" air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Tenang saja Rin...kita kembar. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan kita" orang-orang berhasil mendobrak pintu kerajaan dan mencari-cari keberadaan Rin ke seluruh penjuru istana.

"Pergi!" Rin menelan ludah lalu berlari ke pintu rahasia yang ada di belakang singgasananya.

Len tau Rin tidak akan pergi sebelum ia berhasil meyakinkannya untuk pergi. Tapi terlambat, orang-orang datang menyeruak masuk menarik-narik Len ke segala penjuru. Rencananya berhasil.

"Kita adalah saudara kembar. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku itu sama denganmu. Dosa yang kau tanggung adalah dosaku juga. Jadi Rin, kumohon pergilah" setelah itu Rin tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Len.

* * *

><p>Eksekusi dilakukan secara terbuka di tengah-tengah balai kota. Semua rakyat boleh menontonnya.<p>

Rin dengan mudah dapat berbaur dengan sekitarnya. Jubah coklatnya menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan baik. Ia memegang erat sebuah botol yang berisikan permintaan maaf dan penyesalannya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya berdiri di atas panggung. Bayangannya tersenyum tepat kepadanya.

"Rin Kagamine. Apa ada pesan terakhir?"

"Ya..." Algojo yang memakai penutup kepala hitam memosisikan kepala Len ke dalam sebuah lingkaran. Suara lonceng berdentang beberapa kali mengiringi setiap ucapan Len.

"Walaupun seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi berbahagialah dimanapun kau berada"

SRET!

...

...

...

Rin tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Lidahnya kelu.

Hatinya mati rasa.

Berakhir. Semuanya berakhir.

Selamat tinggal, Len.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin"<p>

"Yaaa?"

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi... Maukah kau... Bermain lagi denganku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oke ga disangka saya update lsecepat ini hahaha ayo request lagi! Next chapter : Karakuri Burst<strong>

**RnR?**


	4. Karakuri Burst PART 1

**Warning : Massive typo**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Yamaha,dll. Ceritanya milik author masing-masing.

**Chapter 4 : Karakuri Burst (PART 1) **

* * *

><p>"Terus bersama selamanya?"<p>

"Ya, selamanya" Rin mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Len lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka baru saja mengikrarkan janjinya selalu bersama dan saling menjaga sebagai saudara kembar.

Len menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan sendu, ia tau ia tidak bisa menepati janji itu tapi setidaknya ia akan menepatinya selama dirinya bisa.

"Len aku bosan... Kapan kita bisa pergi keluar?" Rin melongokkan wajahnya ke jendela usang yang diluarnya diberi jeruji besi.

"Entahlah, mungkin.. Nanti?" Ia membuka buku yang sudah dibacanya berulang-ulang kali. Covernya yang semula putih bersih kini berisikan coretan-coretan tangan Len yang berisikan rangkuman fakta-fakta yang ia kumpulkan hingga kini.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terkurung di dalam ruangan ini. Setiap hari yang mereka lalui selalu Rin tandai dengan 1 coretan di dinding dan kini coretan itu hampir memenuhi 1 bidang dinding.

Ruangan yang mereka tempati ini memang tidak begitu buruk. 2 buah meja tulis, meja kecil, 1 tempat tidur big size dan toilet semuanya. Dinding dan lantainya seragam berwarna putih.

2 kali sehari makanan diantarkan lewat celah pintu yang biasanya terkunci dari luar. Setiap 15 hari sekali salah satu dari mereka dibawa keluar dari ruangan oleh orang-orang berjas putih untuk melakukan cek up. Biasanya kegiatan itu dilakukan bergantian, tapi belakangan ini hanya Rin yang dibawa cek up.

"Len.. Ini aneh..." Rin mundur dari jendela dan digantikan oleh badan Len. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat kejadian di luar dari balik jeruji-jeruji besi itu.

Tampak beberapa orang berjas putih dikejar oleh orang-orang berpakaian resmi. Menurut apa yang dibaca Len, pakaian resmi itu diberi nama pakaian militer. Orang-orang berpakaian militer itu menebas siapapun yang ada dihadapannya. Barisan paling depan dipimpin oleh seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan rambut berwarna biru tua.

"Ada yang tidak beres" tidak lama, suara alarm darurat berbunyi nyaring. Perintah evakuasi disuarakan dari speaker besar yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Suara orang berlarian terdengar dari balik pintu ditambah dengan suara letusan senapan dan jeritan.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar mereka terbuka disertai dengan suara bantingan yang keras.

"Berdiri di belakangku Rin" Len mengambil posisi di depannya menjadikan badannya sebagai perisai. Mereka mundur ke posisi paling sudut ruangan.

Seorang professor berambut biru memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tenang sementara kedua asistennya tampak panik dan khawatir. Ia tersenyum manis melihat keduanya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan nona Miku?"

"Bawa gadis itu, kita tidak memerlukan yang satunya"

Rin?

"Jangan coba-coba nona, kau harus melewatiku terlebih dulu" Len memasang badannya menolak memberikan Rin.

Senyuman Miku semakin lama semakin lebar. Ia mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk mundur lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menghadang Len.

"Peringatan terakhir. Minggir bocah"

"Tidak"

Senyumnya hilang. Ia mengeluarkan senapannya lalu menodongkannya ke kepala Len.

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti Len!" Rin menjerit histeris.

"Baiklah... Anggap itu permintaan terakhirmu" Miku menghentakkan gagang senapannya ke kepala Len membuatnya terpental ke meja disebelahnya. Mata kanannya membentur ujung meja hingga darah mulai bercucuran dari matanya.

"LEN!" Rin meronta-ronta dalam pegangan anak buah Miku. Len menggapaikan tangannya ke arah Rin sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi matanya berusaha keras menghentikan darah sekaligus meredam rasa sakit yang makit menjadi-jadi.

"RIN!"

...

...

...

Ia berteriak hingga suaranya tertelan bunyi alarm. Suara bising di luar kamarnya masih terdengar. Tubuhnya roboh beberapa menit kemudian, pandangannya mengabur. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan dan mengangkutnya... Siapa? Siapa?

Rin...

* * *

><p>"Nih, kerjaan baru" seorang gadis melemparkan amplop coklat kepada Len. Padahal jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Len menatap datar gadis di depannya sebagai respon.<p>

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih... Normal" ia membuka amplop coklat yang ternyata berisikan data-data mengenai target berikutnya. Ia membaca cepat halaman awal dan akhir lalu menghela nafas panjang. Seperti biasa...

Gadis itu duduk di atas meja lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil yang orang bilang biasanya menggoda. Tapi di mata Len tatapan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan menggaguku. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini atasanmu. Hormatilah posisiku setidaknya sedikit, kalau kau bisa. Lagipula bukannya sekarang kau harus cepat kembali ke tempat kapten? Kau ini kan asistennya"

"Oh? Tapi kan aku partner mu Lenny, kapten yang menugaskanku kali ini" Meiko mengambil topi Len dari rambutnya yang pirang tergerai. Mata birunya menyipit tidak suka saat Meiko melakukannya tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kapten sialan"

"Apaaa? Wah Len! Aku bilangin loh ke Kaito~"

"Terserah, pergi sana"

Meiko berteriak tidak percaya tapi terus-menerus mengganggu Len yang tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mesin mekanis menandakan pintu ruangannya terbuka. Lagi-lagi seorang gadis muncul.

Begitu masuk tatapannya langsung terarah kepada Meiko yang sedang asik memutar- mutar topi Len.

"Meiko"

"Ada apa Luka?"

"Turun dari meja"

"... Kau sama membosankannya dengan Lenny"

Gadis berambut pink itu membalasnya dengan senyuman datar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Ia menaruh beberapa helai kertas di atas meja.

Sebagai asisten pribadi Len, Luka Megurine membagi aura kepempinan yang hampir sama dengannya. Matanya yang berwarna gelap memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan seringkali membuatnya terlibat dalam beberapa masalah. Buktinya sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya kecuali mungkin Len, Meiko, dan Kaito.

"Ini dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani Letnan"

"Terimakasih Luka. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Kapten bilang kau dan Meiko harus menyusul Tim Gakupo yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi ke lokasi. Kita kehilangan kontak dengan kelompoknya 1 jam yang lalu. Kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.. kematian"

"Baiklah... "

Len mengambil secara paksa topinya dari Meiko lalu mengambil mantel hitamnya.

"Hmm Luka?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku bertugas sendirian?"

"Tidak"

"Yaaaay! Ayo berangkat Lenny!"

* * *

><p>7 tahun sudah berlalu sejak tragedi mengenaskan itu terjadi. Ia tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Dokter berkata hal itu wajar, hal itu disebut sistem mekanisme perlindungan dirinya sendiri dari memori yang menyakitkan.<p>

Kebetulan saat itu ayah Kaito lah yang menjadi pemimpin penyerangan itu sehingga ia menjadi tahu segala detil gerakan tersebut. Kaito yang saat itu hanya berbeda 3 tahun darinya menceritakan segalanya tentang laboratorium rahasia tempatnya disekap, kegiatan ilegal para professor gila, penculikan massal anak-anak pada tahun itu.

Ia mengerti dan menerima segalanya. Hanya saja... Satu informasi sepetinya hilang dari apa yang dijelaskan Kaito. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"-En"

Bukan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"LEN!"

"Huh?" Meiko menarik lengannya keras hingga ia berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" Gadis berambut coklat itu memelototinya lalu menunjuk ke arah yang bersebrangan dari arahnya berjalan. Saat itulah Len sadar kakinya tidak berjalan menuju lokasi seharusnya.

Keramaian kota mulai memudar begitu mereka berjalan menyusuri gang sempit itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja dan orang-orang itu langsung bersembunyi begitu melihat mereka.

Walaupun hampir sepanjang jalan pikirannya tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya, beberapa hal kecil tidak luput dari instingnya. Sebagai buktinya ia berhasil meringkus seorang pencopet dengan memukul perutnya menggunakan punggung katananya.

Tingkat kriminalitas semakin hari semakin tinggi saja. Kota yang kini ia lihat tidak ada indahnya sama sekali. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertebaran dimana-mana sisa peninggalan kemajuan manusia di masa lalu, langit tidak lagi berwarna biru melainkan berwarna abu-abu karena asap pabrik yang menggumpal.

Pemandangan biasa yang sudah sering ia lihat. Perang pecah tepat setelah kejadian mengerikan 7 tahun yang lalu. Kota ini terpecah-pecah menjadi beberapa kelompok. Yang paling dominan dari semua kelompok itu adalah organisasi militer yang membela pemerintah dan satunya lagi organisasi bawah tanah yang diketuai oleh Miku Hatsune.

"Hey Len, apa kau pikir kita butuh istirahat? Yaaah belakangan ini kan kita sudah berhasil meringkus hampir setengah anak buah Miku Hatsune"

"Apa maksudmu? Beberapa hari ini kegiatan organisasi semakin gencar sehingga kita terpaksa melumpuhkan beberapa anggotanya" ia memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Hmm bukan melumpuhkan Len, menghabisi" Meiko tersenyum.

Len tidak pernah mengerti dengan keinginan membunuh yang dimiliki Meiko. Walaupun keinginan membunuhnya hampir sama besar dengan Meiko, setidaknya ia memiliki alasan. Dendam.

"Kali ini kita harus mencoba mencongkel mata atau mungkin merobek isi perut, pasti menyenangkan"

"Hhh sepertinya kita terlambat." Ia memilih mengabaikan perkataan Meiko saat ia mencium bau yang sangat familiar. Darah.

Mereka sama-sama berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ke sebuah laboratorium bawah tanah. Seperti yang Luka bilang, lokasi kali ini memang dekat dengan markas. Seharusnya tim Gakupo sudah kembali tapi seperti dugaannya, misi gagal.

"Heh setidaknya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berguna disini" Meiko menendang tubuh seseoriang yang mungkin sebelum tewas adalah penjaga pintu ini. Darah segar mengalir dari lehernya yang tersayat.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk dan memastikan nasib tim Gakupo walau mereka tau pastinya mereka sudah tidak bernyawa. Sepatu boot panjang Len menyentuh tanah yang digenangi oleh darah. Setiap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak enak didengar. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah sering ia lihat.

Setelah melewati anak tangga dan lorong-lorong sempit yang seperti tidak ada habisnya akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan besar yang berisikan tabung-tabung raksasa.

Di sekitarnya berserakan berbagai macam gelas lab yang berisikan cairan berwarna aneh.

Pandangan Len teralih ke ujung ruangan yang mirip aula itu. Ia menghitung jumlah tubuh yang terdiam kaku di tanah. Jumlahnya tepat 9 orang.

Meiko melangkah ringan ke tempat itu lalu mengecek denyut nadi setiap orangnya.

"Yup semua tewas tidak ada saksi mata kalau begitu"

"Hmm siapapun pelakunya pasti tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun setelah kejadian ini"

"Oh benarkah?" Seseorang berbisik di telinga Len. Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di punggungnya. Revolver.

"Len!"

"Kalau aku menjadi kau... Aku pasti melarikan diri sekarang" sejak tadi Len memang sudah merasakan aura seseorang didalam ruangan ini makannya ia memancing orang itu keluar dengan kata-katanya.

Kini ujung katananya menyentuh perut siapapun yang ada di belakangnya, hanya sedikit gerakan dan katananya akan menghabisi nyawa orang itu.

Posisinya imbang mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Bila ada yang bergerak maka pilihannya hanya ada 2. Len tertembak atau orang itu mati di tangannya.

Tapi... 1 pilihan lagi.

"Maaf mengganggu momen yang menyentuh ini, setidaknya biarkan aku ikut berpartisipasi"

Tanpa mereka sadari Meiko sudah berdiri diantara mereka. Ia mengayunkan katananya dan ditangkis oleh revolver si penyerang. Dalam jeda waktu tersebut Len menggunakannya untuk berbalik dan menyerang tapi ternyata gerakan orang itu lebih cepat.

Orang itu menembakkan revolvernya dan sukses Len tangkis.

Akhirnya Len bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan penyerangnya. Betapa kaget dirinya saat melihat wajah penyerangnya.

Rasanya seperti... Bercermin.

Wajahnya memiliki tekstur sama persis, rambut blondenya juga sama persis hanya saja miliknya tergerai sedangkan gadis itu diikat 1 kebelakang.

Keduanya hanya mengandalkan satu mata sebagai sarana penglihatannya, Len menutupi matanya yang rusak dengan eye patch hitam sedangkan gadis itu menutupi matanya dengan perban putih.

"Tidak kusangka Kaito masih memiliki bidak yang berguna" gadis itu tertawa sambil memutar-mutar revolver ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba rasanya kepala Len sakit bukan main, ia memeganginya dengan satu tangan tapi satunya lagi tetap siaga dalam posisi menyerang.

"Kalian... Manusia tidak berguna.. Kalian harus musnah!" Gadis itu mengambil aba-aba menyerang saat tiba-tiba..

PIP PIP PIP

"Rin.." Suara seseorang membahana diseluruh ruangan. Begitu mendengarnya mereka langsung tau suara itu bersumber dari speaker besar yang disimpan di ujung ruangan.

"Suara ini... Tidak salah lagi. Miku Hatsune" dari suaranya yang bergetar, tampak sekali Meiko kaget bukan main tapi pandangannya tetap mengunci pada Rin yang masih tersenyum.

"Tugas selesai. Kembali ke markas." Rin menggangguk patuh.

Len tidak begitu memperhatikan suara yang membahana keras di ruangan, hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa ia tangkap. Telinganya berdenging dan kepalanya sakit. Gambaran-gambaran semu yang tampak asing berkelebat di kepalanya.

"R-rin? Nggg siapa?"

"Lain kali... Akan kubunuh kalian" ia mendengus tidak suka.

"Tunggu!" Len mengernyit karena kepalanya semakin tidak toleran. Meiko dengan cepat berlari ke arah gadis itu tapi terlambat.

"Sampai ketemu lagi" ia melemparkan bom asap dan menghilang bersama-sama asap yang berwarna hitam. Bersamaan dengan itu Len roboh ke tanah.

* * *

><p>"Misi selesai master. Semua anggota selamat kecuali penjaga pintu yang ada di luar lab. Target juga sudah kuhabisi."<p>

"Kerja bagus seperti biasa, Rin" perempuan yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Rin tersenyum puas. Ia melipat kakinya lalu mengibaskan rambut birunya yang indah.

"Sepertinya ada sedikit hambatan tadi. Apa ada hal lain?"

"...ya"

"Hmm?"

"Aku bertemu 2 orang anak buah Kaito. Yang satu gadis berambut coklat dan yang satunya lagi pria bermata satu dengan rambut blonde"

"!" Sejenak wajahnya menunjukkan rasa terkejut tapi beberapa detik kemudian kembali pulih.

"Apa... Pria itu hanya menggunakan mata kirinya?"

"Ya"

Apa dia anak itu? Miku menggigit bibirnya tidak nyaman.

"Kapan aku bisa menghabisinya? Aku bosan... Aku butuh hiburan... Aku ingin melihat darah. Aku ingin membunuh manusia-manusia yang tidak berguna itu"

"Sebentar lagi Rin, sebentar lagi permainan akan dimulai. Bersabarahlah"

Sejauh apapun Miku memisahkan Rin dari orang itu, tetap saja takdir berkata lain. Orang itu bisa menjadi kunci penyelesaian boneka pembunuhnya atau bisa juga membalikkan keadaan.

Mempertemukan mereka kemungkinan berhasilnya sama saja seperti berjudi, 50% kemenangan untuknya dan 50% kemenangan untuk Kaito.

"Hmph menarik" Dan dengan senang hati Miku akan ikut bertaruh

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>P-panjang banget :O Sebenernya ga ada rencana mau bikin sampai berpart gini... Tapi ternyata pas buat banyak banget penjelasan dan proses sebelum mereka ketemu seperti di lagu aslinya. Jadi intinya requestnya bakal rada tertunda bentar ._.v<strong>

**RnR?**


	5. Kokoro & Kiseki

**Warning : Massive typo**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Yamaha,dll. Ceritanya milik author masing-masing.

**Chapter 5 : Kokoro & Kiseki**

**ALERT : Kenapa bukan karakuri burst part 2? baca penjelasannya dibawah ;)**

* * *

><p>Biar ga bingung ini format bacanya:<p>

_'aaaaaaaaaa' - itu suara Len pas di recorder_

'aaaaaaaaa' - itu suara Len dalam hati

* * *

><p><em>'Namaku Len Kagamine.<em>

_Orang memanggilku dengan sebutan professor keajaiban karena diusaiku yang semuda ini aku sudah bisa menemukan berbagai macam hal yang baru._

_Semua berterimakasih atas apa yang kutemukan._

_Tapi... Percobaanku yang terbaru ini berhasil membuatku diasingkan ke fasilitas terpencil._

_Mereka bilang percobaanku ini melebihi batas nalar manusia dan mencoba menentang kekuasaan tuhan._

_Mereka bilang aku gila.'_

"Yah kejeniusan dengan gila memang tipis bedanya" Len mematikan recordernya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh ke kasurnya yang keras.

Entah sudah berapa tahun ia mendekam di tempat ini. Ide recorder itu memang ide yang cemerlang tapi sudah beberapa tahun rencana itu tidak dijalankannya karena percobaannya selalu gagal...

Dan kini... Percobaan itu telah siap.

Len memerhatikan mesin-mesin yang berkedip-kedip tidak karuan. Ia memencet beberapa tombol dengan cepat. Semua kabel-kabel dari mesinnya bermuara pada 1 benda. Bukan, bukan benda. Seseorang.

Layar mesin mulai memunculkan beberapa angka dan pada akhirnya Len menahan nafas lalu menekan tombol start.

Terdengar bunyi bising lalu hening.

'Apakah berhasil?'

Dengan ragu-ragu Len mendekati robot perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan kabel-kabel menyambung ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membukanya satu-satu.

"Sekarang, buka matamu." Len kembali menahan nafasnya.

Robot itu membuka matanya dengan sekali kedipan cepat.

**'Keajaiban'**

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau professor yang membuatku" Len sedikit kecewa tapi mengabaikan perkataan sang robot.

"Apakah sistem bekerja dengan baik?"

"Tidak ada masalah"

"Kalau begitu namamu... Robocop. Kau suka? Aku membuatnya setahun yang lalu loh"

"..." Robot itu menatap Len datar.

"Ouch. Aku hanya bercanda. Mulai sekarang namamu Rin dan panggil aku Len" ia tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Rin tidak ikut tertawa.

* * *

><p><em>'Keajaiban pertama adalah saat ia terlahir<em>

_Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang kita habiskan bersama'_

Kali ini Len meletakkan recordernya di meja tidak membuangnya ke kasurnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Rin memperhatikan sebuket bunga berwarna orange di tangannya dengan wajah datar.

Ia tidak mengerti. Semua perhitungannya sudah jelas-jelas tepat tapi... Sesuatu tampak hilang dari robot ciptaannya. Hatinya.

Len mencatat setiap kemunginan dalam bukunya dan akhirnya menemukan solusinya. Sebuah program. Ia berikan nama kokoro.

Seluruh waktunya ia habiskan untuk mencari formula yang tepat tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Perasaan manusia terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti oleh sebuah robot.

"Waktuku terbatas... Tidak akan ada waktu lagi!" Len menggebrag keyboard komputernya lalu memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Rin yang ada di sebelahnya menatap datar.

"Ada apa professor?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Rin..." Ia memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar yang berwarna merah dan ditengahnya terdapat huruf besar bertuliskan...

**ERROR**

* * *

><p><strong>100 TAHUN KEMUDIAN<strong>

Rin berdiri di tengah ruangan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia tidak mendapatkan perintah sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Perintah terakhir Len dalam ajalnya adalah..

"Berbahagialah Rin"

Bahagia? Apa itu bahagia?

Bip... Bip... Sesuatu berbunyi dari balik bantal yang lusuh. Ia menyingkirkan bantal lusuh itu ke lantai lalu mendapati sebuah recorder usang di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana benda ini bisa masih hidup?" Ia mengatakannya keras.

Ia ingat bagaimana setiap hari Len menekan tombol merah lalu menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada recorder itu. Biasanya Len selalu malu bila berbicara dengan recorder di depan Rin, akhirnya ia pindah ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Rin menekan tombol paling besar yang ada di recorder lalu terdengarlah samar-samar suara Len.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari ke-1 jam 08.00<em>**

_'Percobaanku berhasil..._

_Robot keajaiban._

_'Rin' adalah nama yang kuberikan untuknya._

_Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan selera humornya'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari ke-7 jam 12.00<em>**

_'Semakin hari aku mulai menyadari apa yang tidak sempurna dari Rin. Hatinya.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari ke-45 jam 09.00<em>**

_'Aku menemukan solusi dari masalah ini, sebuah program yang kunamakan 'kokoro'. Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama aku mengembangkan program ini'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari ke-256 jam 15.00<em>**

_'Percobaan ke 15 gagal'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari ke-342 jam 16.00<em>**

_'Percobaan ke 46 gagal'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari... <em>**

Terdengar jeda panjang sebelum Len mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya. Suaranya mulai parau dan serak.

_**Aku tidak begitu yakin hari ke berapa tapi...**_

_'Gagal. Semuanya gagal. Perasaan manusia terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti untuknya. Waktunya hampir habis. Apa aku bisa membuat keajaiban untuknya?'_

* * *

><p>Setelah itu recorder berhenti sama sekali. Tampaknya baterenya soak. Tidak heran 100 tahun telah berlalu, malah yang mengherankan adalah kenapa recorder itu masih bisa menjalankan rekaman tadi.<p>

Ternyata bukan hanya recorder yang ada di balik bantal itu melainkan sepucuk kertas lusuh.

Rin membacanya dengan keras.

"Keajaiban pertama adalah saat ia terlahir. Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Keajaiban ketiga... Belum ada"

Dibalik kertas itu tertulis lagi sebuah kalimat dengan tinta hitam yang tampaknya luntur terkena air.

"Programnya berhasil tapi..."

Tulisannya terpotong begitu saja.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kerja professor. Ada sebuah layar besar transparan di atas meja. Samar-samar ia melihat punggung Len yang menghadap ke layar membelakanginya.

Ia berjalan perlahan lalu meraih punggung Len tapi bayangan itu kabur begitu saja saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Apa... Yang kau kerjakan sebenarnya... Aku ingin tau semuanya." Rin menatap datar deretan huruf di keyboard. Sebuah tombol berwarna mencolok menarik perhatiannya.

Lalu tanpa banyak pikir ia menekan tombol itu.

Tiba tiba suara Len bergema di seluruh ruangan.

"Jangan pernah mengaktifkan program ini, ini mungkin akan memberikan beban yang berat untukmu"

**'Program activated'**

Mata Rin yang semula kosong kini mulai berbinar seperti mata manusia. Sesuatu mengalir dari matanya.

"Air mata? Kenapa? Kenapa air mata ini tidak dapat berhenti?"

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia memegangi dadanya kaget.

"Jantungku? Berdegup?"

Dari layar muncul satu persatu rekaman hidupnya seratus tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hey Rin lihat ini! Aku membuatkan gaun cantik untukmu! Kurasa warnanya sangat cocok dengan rambutmu"<em>**

**_"..." Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan kosong._**

**_"Hhh gagal."_**

* * *

><p>Rin tersenyum.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hey Rin! Lihat bunga ini! Aku menanamnya di luar fasilitas ini. Pasti tidak lama lagi akan memenuhi halaman luas di luar"<em>**

**_"..." Lagi-lagi Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan kosong._**

**_"Baiklah..." Ia menggosok-gosok kepalanya frustasi._**

* * *

><p>Rin masih tersenyum walau air mata sudah membendung di matanya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Len memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya tampak kelelahan. Tangan kanannya tidak berhenti menuliskan deretan-deretan angka di kertas.<em>**

**_Rin datang ke sisinya lalu bertanya._**

**_"Apa ada masalah professor?"_**

**_"Tidak Rin" ia tersenyum lalu seperti biasa mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut_**

**_"Aku harus berusaha lebih keras. Sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya... " Len mengecup dahi nya tapi Rin malah memasang wajah tak mengerti._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Len dan Rin duduk di atas hamparan bukit hijau yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sekumpulan kecil bunga orange yang baru ditanam.<em>**

**_Len menatap mata Rin, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang._**

**_Beberapa lama kemudian air mata menetes dari matanya._**

**_"Rin aku hanya ingin kau berbahagia, dengan atau tanpa aku"_**

**_Air? kenapa air menetes dari matanya? Rin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sifat Len._**

**_"Kemana kau akan pergi professor?"_**

**_"...entahlah. mungkin ke tempat yang sangat jauh"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**Tangisannya pecah. Kakinya lemas lalu ia tertunduk jatuh ke lantai yang dingin sambil terus menangis.

Semua emosi dirasakannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan rasanya dirinya akan hancur dengan perasaan yang membludak di dalam hatinya.

"Apa ini rasanya memiliki hati? Kenapa rasanya... Begitu..." Ia berdiri lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata ke dalam keyboard lalu muncullah pilihan voice message.

"Setidaknya aku harus menyampaikan semua ini pada professor... Waktuku juga mungkin tak banyak..."

* * *

><p><strong>MASA SEKARANG<strong>

Len baru saja selesai menulis catatan kecil di kertasnya saat tiba-tiba Rin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada pesan... Dari... Masa depan... Pengirimnya..." Rin berkata terputus putus.

"Diriku sendiri?" Ia berkata dengan nada bertanya.

Saat itulah kesadaran tiba tiba menghantam Len. Ia buru-buru memutar voice message itu dan Rin mulai menyanyikan pesan itu.

'Pesan dari masa depan? Rin? apa mungkin...'

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan Rin dari masa depan.

"Len kau tau?"

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan yang namanya senang dan sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan yang namanya sedih"

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihat dunia dengan caramu..."

Rasa kagetnya tergantikan oleh perasaan senang bercampur lega.

"Tapi... Keajaiban itu tidak bertahan lama... Seperti yang kau tuliskan dibukukumu di masa depan... Kokoro adalah program yang akan berlangsung selamanya tapi ada satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi. Bila benda yang dimasukkan program tidak memiliki dasar pokok yang disebut kehidupan maka program ini tidak akan aktif terlalu lama... Bzzzzzzzz" voice messagenya terputus secara tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Tatapan Len tetap terkunci ke wajah datar Rin untuk beberapa menit berharap suara Rin akan terdengar lagi tapi... Nihil. Ia bergegas berlari ke arah Rin lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tekadnya sudah bulat... Meskipun harus mati... Ia rela memberikan hatinya untuk Rin.

"Aku akan memberikan kunci kehidupan untukmu Rin..."

Ia membisikkan 4 kalimat ke telinga Rin.

Ini yang terakhir.

**"_Keajaiban pertama adalah saat kau terlahir"_**

**_"Keajaiban kedua adalah waktu yang kita habiskan bersama"_**

**_"Keajaiban ketiga adalah nyanyian hatimu yang tulus dari masa depan"_**

**_"Keajaiban ke empat..."_**

**_"Aku tidak membutuhkannya"_**

**_"Ya... aku tidak membutuhkannya"_**

Berbahagialah, Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf sebelumnya... Setelah lama update dan akhirnya malah ngepost kokoro kiseki hahaha<strong>

**Yah sebenernya ada beberapa hambatan dalam pembuatan Karakuri Burst part2**

**Yang pertama : Seperti yg saya bilang sblmnya lagu ini sendiri punya potensi jadi beberapa part sedangkan yg saya mau cuman 2 part jadi saya harus bisa ngatasin plot holes disana sini dalam 1 part**

**Yang kedua : waktu sekolah~**

**Karena kokoro kiseki itu fict yang emang saya buat karena saya suka lagunya dan fyi ini sebenernya fict lama yg saya remake jadi saya post duluan daripada dikira MIA.**

**Jadiiiii setelah chapter ini baru karakuri burst part 2! STAY TUNE!**

**RnR?**


	6. Karakuri Burst PART 2

**Warning : Massive typo**

Disclaimer : VOCALOID © Yamaha,dll. Ceritanya milik author masing-masing.

**Chapter 6 : Karakuri Burst (PART 2)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin... Rin..." Len menatap lurus layar besar yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengetikkan beberapa kata tetapi matanya tetap terfokus pada layar monitor.<p>

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Rin, rasanya hidupnya menjadi kacau balau. Ingatan-ingatan asing yang anehnya terasa familiar terus menerus memaksa masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Hal itu mencegahnya melakukan segalanya, pikirannya menjadi tidak fokus. Misi-misi yang diberikan berakhir gagal, padahal selama 7 tahun ia bekerja tidak ada satu misipun yang gagal. Dan tanpa ia sadari kini ia sedang melakukan perbuatan yang benar-benar ilegal.

Membajak data milik Kaito.

Setelah hal ini sudah dipastikan ia harus segera angkat kaki dari sini. Waktunya tidak lama lagi entah dimana disuatu tempat kamera pengintai mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dan dalam hitungan jam atau bahkan menit, para pengawas akan datang.

Akhirnya ia menemukan nama Rin di daftar buronan. Len tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya saat melihat jumlah korban yang tewas karena Rin. Ciri khasnya mudah saja, brutal dan tidak berperasaan.

Entah kenapa tidak banyak keterangan yang bisa ia dapatkan. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menguak tentang organisasi Miku Hatsune tapi tentu saja tidak ada informasi itu sedikitpun disini.

Matanya mendelik ke bawah monitor saat sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya...

**MASUKKAN KATA KUNCI**

"Sial!" Len menggebrakkan tangannya ke atas keyboard. Benar juga, mana mungkin Kaito menyimpan semua informasi secara terbuka di komputernya.

Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin lama semua yang ia jalani semakin aneh. Ia memburu anggota organisasi Miku tanpa tau apa tujuan organisasi itu, yang ia tau hanyalah ia harus memberantas semuanya tanpa terkecuali karena mereka kriminal yang membahayakan pemerintah. Baginya alasan itu sudah cukup, tapi rasanya ada suatu rahasia yang lebih dalam dibalik semua itu.

"Kenapa melamun, Len?" Refleks Len menarik katananya lalu berbalik ke arah suara dengan cepat.

"..."

Kaito menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kaca yang berisikan wine, menimbulkan suara berdenting. Ia melangkah ringan menuju ujung mata katana Len sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Len? Membunuhku?"

"..." Len membuang muka tidak tau kenapa rasanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Kaito sekarang. Posisi itu bertahan hingga menit berikutnya dalam kesunyian hingga akhirnya Len menurunkan katananya.

"Beritahu aku semuanya"

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya? Kau tau kan Len... Kebenaran bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan lagipula setelah semua informasi kusampaikan, pilihannya hanya dua. Mati atau angkat kaki dari sini"

"Aku tidak peduli Kaito!"

Kaito menghela nafas lalu menekan tombol merah yang ada di bawah meja.

"Meiko"

Beberapa detik kemudian suara seseorang terdengar dari speaker kecil yang tersimpan rapi diatas meja.

"Ya kapten?"

"Buatlah kekacauan, beri kami waktu 15 menit"

"Haha tentu saja!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang"

Ruangan itu kembali dicekam oleh keheningan sebelum akhirnya Kaito memecahnya dengan suara ketikan. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata sandi lalu membuka sebuah file rahasia yang ada di komputernya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, tapi mengingat waktu yang dimilikinya rasanya ia harus menghemat wajtu dan menanyakan satu hal yang akan menarik keluar semua informasi yang ia ingin ketahui. Tentu saja...

"Rin"

"Baiklah... Aku harus menceritakannya dari awal" ia duduk di kursi hitamnya sambil menyesap winenya.

"Perlu kau ketahui 7 tahun yang lalu sebelum peperangan pecah, organisasi militer dan organisasi para peneliti yang dipimpin Miku saling bekerjasama. Kami bekerjasama menciptakan inovasi-inovasi baru bagi dunia. Dunia masih menjadi tempat yang aman sebelum kami bekerja dalam suatu proyek besar yang diberikan pemerintah, Vocaloid"

"Vocaloid..." Rasanya nama itu terasa sangat familiar di telinganya. 7 tahun yang lalu para professor yang mengurungnya sering menyebutkan kata itu.

"Vocaloid adalah nama program yang dapat membuat seseorang memiliki kemampuan diluar batas manusia. Kau ingat tragedi penculikan anak-anak yang terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu? Ya, itu perbuatan kami. Kami menculik anak-anak untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Hasilnya selalu sama... Kegagalan. Kami belum menemukan seseorang yang memiliki gen cocok untuk menjadi induk program ini sampai... Kami menemukan kalian"

"K-kalian?"

"Len kagamine dan... Rin Kagamine. Miku menemukan kalian di sebuah fasilitas kota yang sudah tidak terpakai. Setelah diteliti kalian memiliki potensi untuk menjadi induk Vocaloid. Butuh banyak percobaan sebelum program itu sempurna. Melalui banyak tes akhirnya kami menyimpulkan hanya Rin yang memiliki potensi. Disamping semua hal itu, Miku Hatsune diam-diam melakukan percobaan ilegal atas keinginannya sendiri lalu membawa kabur kalian ke fasilitasnya yang tersembunyi. Selanjutnya kau pasti sudah tau kan?" Kaito tersenyum sendu lalu mematikan komputernya.

Len hanya terdiam ditempatnya, terlalu kaget akan segala fakta yang tiba-tiba ia ketahui.

"Rin Kagamine? Saudara kembarku?"

"Rin memang saudara kembarmu... Tapi sekarang bukan lagi" ia menyodorkan sebuah file ke atas meja memberikan isyarat kepada Len untuk mengambilnya.

"Baca itu dan kau akan mengetahui semuanya"

1 menit kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan. Waktunya habis.

"Dengar Len, kini tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta itu karena kami membakar semua bukti dan menghabisi semua saksi mata, hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui faktayang baru saja kau ketahui. Banyak orang yang berani membunuh hanya untuk mengetahui informasi ini. Jadi, seperti yang kuperingatkan di awal... pilihanku tidak banyak."

"Hmmp jadi kau akan membunuhku sekarang?"

"..." Kaito menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Membunuh Len hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga dan malah merusak rencananya. Bagaimanapun Len adalah aset yang sangat berharga dalam misinya menghancurkan Miku.

Ah, benar. ide bagus.

"Tidak, aku akan memberikanmu pilihan lain. Bunuhlah Rin Kagamine dan akan kujamin kau bisa kembali kesini" Kaito menyingkirkan rambut biru yang menutupi matanya lalu tersenyum.

Len memalingkan mukanya lalu membuang nafas. Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Membunuh saudara kembarnya?

ia tidak tahu lagi mau berbuat apa. Sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah... melarikan diri. Selanjutnya ia akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada instingnya.

Pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang langsung menyergapnya dari berbagai arah, kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan kekerasan. Ia melumpuhkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya.

Darah melumuri hampir sebagian bajunya.

Lari

Lari

Lari

Ruangan demi ruangan ia lalui hingga akhirnya sampailah Len di dekat pintu keluar dan seperti dugaannya, anak buah Kaito memperketat keamanan di pintu keluar.

'Jumlahnya terlalu banyak... Tidak ada jalan lain'

Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan diperbuatnya. Deru nafasnya mulai memburu, tenaganya sudah terkuras. Ia tidak mungkin bisa pergi dari sini hidup-hidup.

Saat seluruh harapannya hilang, seseorang menyambar tangannya dan melemparnya ke sisi lain.

"Bangun Len! Apa yang kau lakukan melamun disaat seperti ini?"

"Eh? Luka?" Luka menangkis serangan mendadak yang ditujukan pada Len. Rambut merah jambunya bergoyang anggun saat tubuhnya dengan lincah melompat ke sisi Len menangkis serangan berikutnya.

"Yow Lenny! Kita akan menahan pasukan ini, sekarang mulailah mencari cara untuk keluar"

"Meiko?"

Trang!

Suara metal beradu semakin gencar terdengar. Keadaan mereka imbang malah jauh lebih unggul. Luka dan Meiko membuka jalan bagi Len untuk pergi.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu Len menepuk pundak kedua temannya itu lalu memberikan kata-kata terakhirnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum atau mungkin sesuatu yang orang bilang senyum, Len tidak begitu yakin.

"Terima kasih.."

* * *

><p>"Hmm sepertinya Kaito sudah menjalankan bidaknya" Miku menatap datar layar monitornya yang menunjukkan satu titik merah yang mulai melakukan pergerakan.<p>

Hal itu membuatnya cemas mengingat usahanya yang tidak terhitung untuk menjauhkan Rin dari Len. Usahanya yang terakhir adalah menginstall program Vocaloid yang belum sempurna pada Rin. Efek sampingnya benar-benar menguntungkan Miku.

Rin kehilangan ingatannya juga hati dan perasaannya. Kini Rin hanyalah boneka pembunuh yang akan mematuhi segala perintahnya.

Lalu apa yang ditakutkan? Mengapa mesti takut mempertemukannya dengan Len Kagamine?

Pertanyaan ini yang dulu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya sampai suatu kejadian aneh terjadi. Mata kiri Rin yang semula normal tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsinya. Lalu luka-luka yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di tubuhnya. Penyebabnya tidak diketahui. Begitulah menurut para professor bawahannya.

Tapi Miku tahu semua itu terjadi bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan hasil sinkronisasi tubuh Len dengan Rin. Seperti yang ia ketahui dari data yang berhasil dibajak dari data organisasi militer, Len dan Rin memiliki ikatan gen yang sangat kuat sehingga keduanya saling bersinkronisasi satu sama lain.

Mereka terikat satu sama lain. Len mati maka Rin pun akan ikut bersamanya dan berlaku sebaliknya.

Dari sanalah muncul hipotesis, apabila tubuh saling terikat… bagaimana dengan ingatan?

Dengan Rin yang sekarang sudah memiliki kekuatan hasil dari Vocaloid, akan bertampak buruk apabila ia mengingat masa lalunya dan malah berbalik menyerang organisasi Miku. Karena itulah Miku tidak mau mempertemukan Len dengan Rin walaupun ada kemungkinan Len akan menyempurnakan vocaloid.

Sejenak Miku berpikir langkah apa yang harus di ambilnya.

Mengambil resiko? Bermain aman?

…

"Professor Miku!"

"Hmm ada apa Gumi?"

"R-r-rin melarikan diri!"

"…" Miku menggebrakan tangannya ke meja menimbulkan suara debuman keras lalu disambut oleh keheningan. Gumi tidak berani berkata-kata ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Takdir. Sepraktis itu kah? Hahahahahahaha jangan membuatku tertawa" Miku tertawa terbahak bahak. Kini tawanya dipenuhi dengan terror dan ketakutan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapkan semua bala bantuan yang ada, perkirakan kemungkinan terburuk."

* * *

><p>Len menarik nafas panjang saat kakinya menapaki sebuah dataran gersang berbatu. Rasanya seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuhnya mau rontok.<p>

Ia memicingkan matanya memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak ingat kemana ia pergi, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah lari.

Awalnya Len kesulitan mengenali tempat yang sekarang dipijaknya karena tempat itu hampir gelap total, hanya cahaya bulan samar-samar yang meneranginya. Ia bisa merasakan permukaan tanah kasar yang sedang dipijaknya juga beberapa puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Familiar.

Aku pernah berada disini.

Dimana….

* * *

><p><strong>"Tempat apa ini?"<strong>

**"Rumah. Ini rumah barumu."**

**"Lalu kenapa tidak ada ayah? Ibu dimana? Mereka bilang akan kembali dan kami akan pergi bersama-sama ke rumah baru"**

**"Diam Rin. Katakan yang sebenarnya! Tempat apa ini?"**

**"Hmmm baiklah…"**

**"Bagaimana kalau kau sebut tempat ini neraka kecilmu?"**

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." Gambaran semu terlintas dipikirannya.<p>

"Benar juga... Neraka.. Neraka kecil kita"

"!"

Len tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapati darimana asal suara itu.

Suara nyaring itu berasal dari seseorang dengan jubah putih berdiri tegak membelakanginya. Sosok itu tampak sesekali mengusap kepalanya lalu menggerutu frustasi.

"Len len len" ia berdecak kesal

"Setiap hari, bayangan itu.. Memaksa masuk ke dalam kepalaku... Membuatku jengkel"

Len mengambil jarak aman, tangannya sudah berdiam siaga di tempat katananya berada.

"Rin?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa.. Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku?" Rin membalikkan badannya.

Sekali lagi Len terpaku melihat Rin di depannya. Seingatnya Rin memiliki mata biru yang selalu menatapnya hangat tapi kini... Matanya berwarna merah dan tampak berkilat marah kepadanya.

Dia bukan Rin, Rin yang ada di ingatannya sudah mati.

"Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana cara mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepalaku ini... Menyebalkan. Mengganggu."

"Dan aku sampai pada kesimpulan..." Rin mengambil revolver yang tersembunyi di balik jas labnya.

"Kurasa rasa sakit ini akan menghilang kalau aku membunuhmu" senyuman tanpa ekspresi terpajang lagi di wajahnya.

Len terpaku di tempatnya. Pijakan kakinya seperti hilang entah kemana. Saat itulah ia yakin seratus persen adiknya sudah mati, yang ada di depannya hanyalah sebuah boneka pembunuh yang tak kenal ampun.

"Ahahaha benar! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini" Len tertawa miris mengusap tempat dimana seharusnya bola mata kanannya berada.

"Semua hal di dunia ini dipisahkan menjadi hitam dan putih... Sejak awal semuanya memang sudah ditentukan. Misiku adalah memburu dan memusnahkan kejahatan"

Ia menarik katananya menimbulkan bunyi tajam yang menyayat telinga.

"Kita akhiri disini."

"Dengan senang hati"

Rin yang pertama kali melakukan serangan dengan melepaskan peluru ke arah Len dan dengan mudah ia menangkisnya.

* * *

><p><strong>"Rin! Len! Ayo berkumpul di meja makan!" Pria berkacamata berteriak lantang memanggil kedua anaknya yang sedang asik bermain di taman.<strong>

**"Baik ayah!" Serentak keduanya berlarian masuk dan duduk manis di atas kursi makan**

**"Hari ini ibu memasakkan masakan spesial untuk kalian" seorang wanita paruh baya meletakkan piring berisi makanan kesukaan si kembar di atas meja.**

**"Rin sepertinya makanan bagianmu lebih banyak dari punyaku"**

**"Ah itukan cuman perasaanmu saja Lenny!"**

**"Tidak, tuh kan! Curang!"**

**"Hey hey kalian ayo makan, jangan bertengkar" pria itu berusaha melerai mereka lalu menepuk kepala keduanya sambil tertawa**.

* * *

><p>Len mengabaikan ingatan baru yang muncul di kepalanya lalu berlari ke sisi kanan Rin mencari celah untuk menghancurkan pertahanannya yang hampir sempurna.<p>

Tentu saja tebasannya ditangkis dengan mudah oleh revolver Rin.

"Tsk"

* * *

><p><strong>"Rin?" Len membuka pintu lemari pakaian lalu menemukan adiknya bersembunyi diantara baju-baju miliknya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara isakan tangis Rin.<strong>

**"Ada apa?" Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru Rin.**

**"Ayah... Ibu... Mereka saling meneriaki satu sama lain... Aku menyuruh mereka berhenti.. Tapi ayah tidak mendengar.. Lalu..." Rin makin terisak seiring kata demi kata bergulir**

**"Ayah mendorong ibu, lalu ibu jatuh dari tangga.. A-aku berusaha membangunkan ibu... Tapi.. Tapi... Ibu tetap tidur di tempatnya lalu cairan berwarna merah keluar dari kepalanya"**

**"..." Len berlari keluar kamarnya untuk memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, semoga semuanya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.**

**Tapi.. Benar saja.**

**Ibunya tergeletak di dasar tangga dengan darah tergenang di sekitar kepalanya.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Rin mengernyit tidak suka melihat ingatan aneh terlintas di kepalanya.<p>

"Tidak ada jalan keluar! Aku akan memburu kalian manusia tidak berguna! Tidak akan kutinggalkan setitikpun noda di dunia ini!"

Keduanya terus bertarung, imbang. Rasanya seperti bertarung dengan diri sendiri.

Saling melukai seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Darah mengalir dari bahu Len dimana peluru revolver Rin bersarang. Ia meringis merasakan sensasi aneh di bahunya, walaupun sudah sering merasakan luka seperti itu tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda...

Keadaan Rin juga tidak jauh lebih baik dari Len. Goresan panjang menggurat di perutnya merobek gaunnya. Darah berbaur dengan warna gaunnya yang merah menyala.

Keduanya mulai kehabisan tenaga ditambah lagi kepala mereka yang sejak tadi pusing bukan main.

Serangan berikutnya akan menjadi akhir.

Len memasang kuda-kuda menyerang sedangkan Rin siap dengan revolvernya.

Len berencana menyerang bagian depan tubuh Rin sedangkan Rin sendiri tidak merencanakan apapun, rencananya hanya menghancurkan Len bagaimanapun caranya.

Bunyi logam kembali berdenging keras.

Seperti rencananya Len menyerang bagian depan tubuh Rin tapi dihalau oleh revolver emasnya. Katana Len tertancap beberapa inci kedalam revolver milik Rin.

"Ahahaha menarik!"

"Hentikan tawamu. Tidak ada yang lucu Rin, bagaimanapun caranya... Aku akan memusnahkan keberadaanmu"

"Begitupun denganku Len" Senyum Rin mengembang saat ia berhasil melepas katana dari Revolvernya. Ia sudah menarik pelatuknya saat Len dengan siap menghunuskan katananya

"Akhir bagi kita"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seberkas ingatan menghantam keduanya seperti sambaran kilat. Penglihatan keduanya mengabur. Hanya cahaya putih menyilaukan yang tersisa dari penglihatannya...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>OKEEEE Part 3 keluar 2 hari lagi! Karena kalau disatuin sekarang bakal panjang jadiii sabar nunggu 2 hari ya :P<strong>

**RnR?**


End file.
